


Ice and Flame

by EgoDominusTuus



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bonding, Desire, Lupercalia, M/M, Mating, Other, Pining, Psychic Bond, WOLFBOND, Yuri got a sister, Yuri isn't as tough as he acts, heat - Freeform, otayuri - Freeform, who is a wolf cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/pseuds/EgoDominusTuus
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky wanted a brother - of course, he never was much of a dog person. It's a good thing that his sister is more like a cat.Even a wolf-cat, though, cannot deny her heat.--In which Ota and Yuri get together via Yuri's heat.





	Ice and Flame

Yuri Plisetsky had been certain from the time that he was old enough to understand what having a wolf was that he was going to have a brother. Not only that, but he was quite certain that he was going to have the biggest, most ferocious brother that the litter had to offer.

It wasn’t because he wanted a male wolf - in fact, he was more of a cat person altogether - so much as the fact that he refused to have something weak, something that could put him into a weak position. He refused, for even a moment, to think that he was going to have a sister that could force him into the sensation of going into heat.

When he was old enough, he went amongst the litters to find his brother - he picked up every male pup in the bunch and looked it straight in the eyes… and felt nothing. Every pup was clearly just not good enough for him and his needs, and he was about to leave the pen altogether when something caught his eye.

He thought it was a cat at first, with the way that it was slinking at the edge of the room; he felt his chest bubble in excitement. When he approached though, he realized it was a pup much smaller than the rest. Where the other wolves were already filling into a strong frame with big paws, she was small and sleek. Her fur wasn’t puffy or bristly, but slick and shining, black and sheening like an oil-slick.

Yuri couldn’t help himself; he bent to pick her up if only to put her with the rest of her littermates, so that he could leave… and his mind was instantly flooded with the scent of _sweet cream._  The little wolf had snuck away to lap the milk from the kitten’s bowl. That was why she hadn’t been with her brothers and sisters, and that was why he hadn’t found her before.

Yuri Plisetsky had been absolutely certain that he was going to have the biggest male wolf in the bunch… and yet he held the smallest female in the entire litter in his arms and realized that he couldn’t put her down. Her mind instantly spoke to him, _cold_. It would have sounded ridiculous to anyone else, but Yuri agreed. He did smell like the cold. 

“Damn it.” He muttered the words out furiously, and yet he pulled the wolf closer to his chest. She was a light thing, it was like carrying his skates after practice. Of course, she had been meant for him, with the way that she slunk about like a cat.

Of course, he would have never been satisfied with a brutish wolf brother who was all dog and bite. But now he had a sister, and now he had a problem - one day, she would grow into adulthood, and one day he was going to have to deal with her heat.

“Well, I will just have to teach you how to bite the nose off of anyone that comes near me, won’t I?” He murmured the words to the wolf pup, who he had already named Panther in his head. It wasn’t a stupid name; she was clearly just a cat trapped in a dog’s body. He knew better.

—

It was a year before Yuri had to deal with Panth’s first heat, and he had to thank his lucky stars that it wasn’t during the competition. There were a few skaters whose sister’s had cost them a medal; they were removed from the area, because the competitors with brothers were being forced to ravenous distraction. There was a strict rule in competing - no wolves in heat, no wolves near their heat during the duration of the tournament. It was up to the skater to keep track of the cycle, and up to the skater to know when they could and couldn’t perform. There were allowances, of course. You could be given a day, if you could tell them well enough in advance. Most competitors had the timing down to the hour, so they knew exactly when they could get in and out of the rink, and when they were going to have to deal with the unfortunate side effects of their wolf.

Of course, most skaters had a brother, because they simply didn’t want to deal with the heat that came on for having a sister, and the way that it could inconvenience your performance.

Yuri hadn’t let that stop him; he climbed to the top of his ranks during his performances. He had no intention of using Panth as an excuse - his sister was his perfect companion, a slick black shadow in the crowd that watched his back and growled and snapped just as much as he did. He wouldn’t use her as a cop-out, because he knew for a fact that she would personally bite his ass if he did.

Instead, he skated, and he won. And the only distractions in his life were stupid Yuuri Katsuki and Victor, fawning over each other like two schoolboys in love. Even their wolves, Yuuri’s great brown beast and Victor’s perfect, silver sister seemed to be in love.

It was pathetic and disgusting, and Yuri hated to watch it. More than that though… more than that, even if he could only admit it to himself and Panth by admission… a part of him was jealous of the bond that they’d found. A part of him was jealous with the fact that Yuuri skated with such passion, and he knew that the passion wasn’t for stupid pork cutlet bowls like he had originally said, but for his coach.

“I don’t need a bond like that,” he would hiss to Panth, “I have you, right?”

But even his sister, with her feline-orange eyes, simply stared at him in silence, unwilling to cater to the lies that he was trying to tell himself. She was brutally honest that way; far too much like a cat.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two part story. I'm also planning on having a companion two parter with Yuuri and Victor!


End file.
